Survivor Vietnam The Switchup
Main Page: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Cereal%27s_Series PLEASE DO NOT DELETE THIS PAGE!!! IT NEEDS TO BE HERE SINCE IT GOT DELETED ON IT'S ORIGINAL WIKI :'( Survivor Vietnam is the second season is Cereal's series. The season brings back twenty former Survivor players who want a chance to play the game for a second time, making this like a second chances season. Twists As in the first season of Cereal's series, the format remains largely unchanged from the real Survivor series, with a few exceptions, shown below. *Second Chances: The season consists of 20 women who previously played Survivor and were unsuccessful for various reasons. None of these women made the jury in their seasons. *Switchup: Every episode, each tribe will choose one member from the opposing tribe to go to their tribe. That person has immunity for that episode and has to wait two episodes to return to their original tribe, if they are chosen. (So if you are picked by the other tribe in episode 2, you have immunity in episode 2 and must wait until episode 4 to go back to your old tribe, if they pick you.) *Redemption Island: Once a contestant is voted out, they go to redemption Island, where elimianted contestants will duel until the final nine. An eliminated contestant will win Redemption Island and will re-join the game to form the final ten. The two people that lose the final duel on redemption island when the winner re-joins the are eliminated for good, just like other contestants, but will become jury members, unlike the usual Survivor series, where all contestants that lose the final duel are non-jury members. Castaways Just like last season, this season of Cereal's series starts off with two tribes, the yellow one called Carambola, meaning "Star Fruit," and the pink tribe being called Pitaya, meaning "Dragon Fruit." The orange merger tribe, called Sau Rieng, means "Durian." The Game Voting history *Near each castaway`s name are two colors. The color to the left of the castaway (beneath the Episode #) represents the tribe that player started on. The color on the right, which actually contains the player's vote at the time of her elimination (right before the grey bar that indicates they left the game), displays the color of the tribe in which that player was voted out of. An example of this is Lisa, as her original tribe was Pitaya, but she was voted out of the Carambola tribe after switching tribes in episode 4. *A green box indicates that player was immune because they switched tribes in that episode. Summary Episodes #1-3 The first nine days of the game were simple, with the Pitaya tribe eliminating Yasmin Giles on day 3 after her refusal to be a team player and negative comments. Following that, Gina, Tanya, Elyse, and Mikayla formed an alliance on day 5. At the Carambola tribe, Angie and Jessica were elimianted, with Angie being terrible at challenges and Jessica being a loose cannon. On day 10, Kelly C. and Michelle formed an alliance which was to also include Sarita. However, Sarita was switched to the Pitaya tribe only a few days later. Episodes #4-6 After losing immunity, the Pitaya tribe eliminated Brianna for her lack of work around camp and challenge weakness, while Morgan actually overworked herself at camp after her failure to do so in her original season. On day 15, Lisa, who was Brianna's alliance partner, was also elimianted for the same reason, and became the first player to be eliminated after switching tribes. In episode six, Cecelia pushed for Mikayla to be eliminated, as Mikayla was a threat and was vulnerable. However, Cecelia's plan backfired, and she herself was sent to Redemption Island. Episodes #7-9 With Sydney now eligible to be voted out on the Carambola tribe and Mikayla having switched back to Pitaya, the main Carambola alliance saw the opportunity to get rid of a social threat who was bad at challenges. However, Kelly C. and Michelle knew that Sydney would be loyal to them, and used the opprtunity to instead blindside fellow alliance member Christine. On day 24, Ashley tried to persuade to the Pitaya tribe that Sarita was a threat and needed to go. Despite this, the Pitaya tribe stuck to their original plan, as Ashley was weak at challenges and Sarita helped the tribe more around camp, and with that, Ashley was voted out. Paloma was evacuated the following day after cutting herself in the thigh with a machete. Her tribe was sad to see her go, as she was strong at challenges and boosted morale. Not long after, Carambola won immunity and the Pitaya tribe eliminated outsider Sarita. Episodes #10-12 After single-handedly losing immunity for Pitaya on day 30, Sydney was eliminated by her tribemates, with the merge occuring the following day, right after Christine beat out Sydney and Sarita at Redemption Island to re-join the game. Sydney and Sarita became the first two jury members. The original Pitaya alliance of Elyse, Mikayla, Gina, and Tanya had now added Kelly Bruno and Morgan to their alliance, putting them at six strong to eliminate the Carambola alliance, which included Jacquie, one by one. This plan halted when Christine started spreading rumors to the Pitaya alliance regarding Morgan's loyalty, causing the Pitaya alliance to vote out Morgan. Christine voted with her Carambola alliance to eliminate Tanya to cover up her lying. This didn't work, however, as the tribe now saw Christine as untrustworthy, and after having re-joined the game just two days before, Christine was once again eliminated. Episodes #13-15 Episode 13's tribal council was a free-for-all, as the Carambola alliance was broken up and scattered. Kelly C. was on the chopping block for being a physical threat, while Jacquie was labeled as "too likeable," and with that, social threat and alliance leader Jacquie was sent packing. Not long after, Michelle and Kelly B. formed an alliance, and teamed up with the original alliance to oust Kelly C. Following that, Michelle was sure she would be next, as she was the only one not affiliated with the majority alliance. Unable to win immunity, it seemed as if Michelle's fate was sealed. However, Gina and Tanya noticed the closeness between Elyse and Mikayla, and were sure that they would take each other to the final tribal council. So, Gina and Tanya approached Kelly B. and Michelle about eliminating either Elyse or Mikayla, with the latter being eliminated at tribal council, leaving Elyse shocked and demoralized. Episodes #16-17 Following Mikayla's elimination, Elyse was angered that her alliance went against her. Gina and Tanya told her she was still safe, and tried to get back into her good graces. But it was too late, and on day 37, Elyse officially broke off from the majority Pitaya alliance. Later that evening, Elyse told Kelly B. and Michelle that she wanted to get revenge on Gina and Tanya. That night, Tanya was blindsided for being the ring leader and telling Gina what to do all the time. The next day, Gina, despite being humble and trustworthy, followed in her ally's footsteps, being voted out on day 38. Final Tribal Council: Sarita voted for Elyse as she was honest and kind throughout the game. Sydney voted for Michelle, applauding her as an underdog. Morgan voted for Elyse as they were in the same alliance. Christine also voted for Elyse as she answered the jury's questions politely and directly. Jacquie voted for Kelly B, stating that she played an honest game, despite not strategizing much. The other jurors didn't vote for Kelly B. as they felt she switched alliances too often and played a flip-flop type game. Kelly C. voted for Michelle, as they were in the same alliance and had always been honest with each other. Mikayla voted for Elyse to win, as Elyse was able to get revenge on Mikayla's former alliance. Tanya voted for Michelle as she was bitter against Elyse and felt Kelly B. displayed weak strategy. Gina voted for Elyse, as Elyse had always done what she needed to in order to stay in the game. Gina apologized to Elyse for backstabbing her, and told Elyse that she understood why she did what she did. In the end, Elyse won the game with 5 votes, with Michelle getting 3 votes, and Kelly B. recieving 1. Tribes Trivia *This is the first season to feature redemption island. *There was a final three this season instead of a final two, like last season. *This is the first season where one tribe won three challenges in a row. *Season 2 has the latest merge out of any season in Cereal's Series. The merge happens in episode 11 of this season. *This is the first season to have nine jury members.